Luck?
by 5678icanwrite
Summary: A edward and bella story but with a twist
1. chapter 1

This is a Renesmee story and only book one of the books that I am making

Renesmee POV

April 17 2013

Renesmee wakes up and she hears worried talking and crying downstairs she try's to get up but she can't she try's to move her legs but she can't she is thinking what the heck! Why can't I move my legs! What is happening?

And Jacob hears her and yells down "SHE IS AWAKE GUYS!! Emmit,rose,jasper,Alice, Bella and Edward come running into Renesmee's room and all sigh with relief

The room fills with silence for a few minutes

Bella breaks the silence. Oh thank goodness you are okay! Mom I can't feel my legs what is wrong! Edward says "oh um well wale we were hunting you ran off and when we were running back your mom found you lying on the floor totally unconscious,Carlisle started to treat you right away and... and what! And you are disabled from the waist down. Everyone started to look really sad.

Alice comes in the room with a red and black wheelchair.is that my weelchair. Yes says jasper you will use it everywhere you go. His voice is somewhat sad sounding. Bella and Edward say let's leave her to sleep come one it's late.

2 hours later 

I woke up and I am thirsty but it's 2 am and I'm disabled I have no idea what to do. Suddenly dad comes in the room with a blood bad in his hand. How did you know I was thirsty. Dad says "I'm your dad, I know things, also I read your mind says with a smirk on his face.Thanks dad. But when I drink the blood I feel a weard sensation In my toe,like I can feel it again but I gave up on that thought, I'm disabled I remember kind of sad. Edward says hey what do you feel on your toe I feel.like I can move it again but only for a bit. Dad looks like he is deep in thought but finally says okay well, go back to sleep, me and your mom are in the other room ok, um dad ,yea says dad how can I go to your room if I need anything, just get into your chair and come over if you need any help I'll hear you and come carry you my self ok Nessie, ok dad I said finally being somewhat happy.

I slept until 10 and I felt like I was going to have a bloodlust because I could not go hunting and the blood bags aren't working so for the first time I went hunting but I was riding on top of Jacobs back he caught all the animals so I could feed and it was a lot better and I kept haveing the strangest sensations on my toe and one time I could fully move my foot I was so confused?


	2. Alive or dead

Nessies POV

Me and my mom are out shopping, by now I'm uesd to eyes peering over at me it's normal for me now,anyways we are buying some things for my homeschooling my parents don't want me going to a public school because they don't like people staring at me they think it's rude but I don't care anymore.nessie over here says mom. Ughhh do I have to keep shopping you know I hate it. So do I but sadly this is something important. Says mom.alice was busy wasent she. Mom said yea she has to hunt she hasent in over a week. Both Laugh. Suddenly Nessie gorles quiet and noteces somebody is bleeding, mom! Mom says let's get out of here now! But it's too late Nessie has gone to the person and and already smelled the blood. NESSIE DONT you will regret this. Nessie growls and gets out of the store with Bella. Let's go home I think we have done enough shopping for today. Yea I think so too .hey mom can I have a blood bag when I get home, yea you can are you feeling ok you don't seem to well,I don't feel well yea let's get you to Carlisle said mom.

1 hour later

Edward!! Carslisle!! Get Up here quick it's Nessie. Edward says is she ok what's wrong let's go talk in private Edward whal carslisle figures out what's wrong with ness ok.

Bella's POV

Edward says ok tell me what is wrong.

Long pause 

Nessie had a bloodlust at the mall. Edward says a bloodlust we haven't had one of those in years. She drank from a human,she has never done that before.wait how did she get to the human Edward says. Wait a minute I don't know I turned around and saw Nessie in her wheelchair and a lot of blood. So we ran into the car and drove here. Let's go se Nessie and if

The sentence gets cut short with carslisle yelling Bella Edward get over here now!

What's wrong( as they both see Nessie in the bed unconscious) carslisle says go get one of the blood bags. Ok I run into a room full of blood bags her mouth starts to water but reminds herself this is for my daughter. With a. Bloodbag in her hand she runs upstairs and carslisle starts to put all the blood in her mouth. Jacob runs upstairs and sits on the bench. Carslisle says she is going to be in a coma. Jacob yells HOW LONG! carslisle says we don't know we just have to wait and see.

I hope that cleared some things up and Nessies backstory I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and hopefully I will post 1 chapter per week but this week I will just leave you on a cliffhanger.


End file.
